We shall continue efforts to define the mechanism whereby Chi stimulates generalized genetic recombination. Studies will focus on the Holliday Structure as a defined recombinational intermediate; we shall assess whether Chi promotes the formation of or the resolution of such structures. Whole lambda and lamda dv will be objects of study; intermediates will be identified by gel electrophoresis, cesium salt equilibrium centrifugation, and electron microscopy.